


Unexpected Meetings

by Percys_Panda_Pillow_Pet



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (that's danny and draco's official ship name), Accidental Voyeurism, Again not sure, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry and Ron did not sign up for this shit(tm), Hickeys, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Making Out, Non-Canon Relationship, Not really though, Smoochies, So sue me, Supernatural Elements, and i've only read the first book, ectodragon, ghostly features, i guess?, i think that's how they're spelled?, lol I've only seen the hp movies, maybe? - Freeform, moans, neck kisses, scary eyes(tm), spelt?, this is really short sorry, whatever, wiggles eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percys_Panda_Pillow_Pet/pseuds/Percys_Panda_Pillow_Pet
Summary: “Mine…” it snarled.  Its voice had a strange echo, as if multiple people were talking at once...Harry and Ron stumble across something unexpected in the courtyard after they leave the Yule Ball.For punkhalfghosts and FallingNarwhals for getting me into this Rare Pair Hell.  You're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HP or DP. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Harry and Ron turned the corner into the courtyard, their dark dress robes blending in with the shadows of the night. A low moan came from one of the hallways leading out of the courtyard. Couples, they both thought, disgusted. Neither of their love lives were going particularly well at this point, and knowing there were lovey-dovey couples out here too made them all the more bitter. They had left the Yule Ball for a reason.  


“Shhhh! Someone’s coming!” an unfamiliar voice came from the same hallway the moan had come from.  


Harry and Ron stopped what they were doing and pressed themselves up against a wall. The tapping of shoes and the whooshing of robes signaled that someone was coming out of the long hall. Long black hair came into view. Snape! Harry thought and started to move to follow him, but then paused. Why hadn’t Severus-I-hate-happiness-Snape broken up the exuberant couple? Fueled by their curiosity, he and Ron turned the corner to peer into the dark hall Snape had exited. There, in the shadows, lay a sight neither of them could have prepared for.  


There sat Draco Malfoy, tucked into the farthest corner of the farthest bench, his tuff of white hair shining in the darkness like moonlight and his face scrunched up an expression of pure bliss. Wrapped around him was a mysterious moving shadow that appeared to be… necking him? But who? Harry wondered. It couldn’t be his ex-girlfriend, Pansy. She would stick out like a sore thumb in that dress of hers, no matter what time of day it was. No, this was something more…feral.  


Ron wasn’t the least bit curious about who Draco was with and decided that he did not want to linger on all the possibilities. Draco gave another small moan and suddenly he realized the source of the previous moan he had heard. Taking that as cue to leave this potentially awkward situation, he stepped back and winced when the gravel under his foot gave a resounding CRUNCH!  


Harry and Ron both froze in horror as the shadow whipped its head around and pinned them down with its gaze. Horrible glowing, toxic green eyes peered from the darkness, a low growl bouncing off the hall walls towards them and white canines gleamed threateningly.  


“Mine…” it snarled. Its voice had a strange echo, as if multiple people were talking at once. Wasting no time, both boys scrambled away from the terrifying sight and sprinted off in the opposite direction.  


“Bloody hell! What was that?” Ron panted out once they were a good enough distance away. Harry shook his head, unable to voice his opinion, due to fear or exhaustion he did not know. He shuddered and started walking beside Ron as they both journeyed back to their empty dorms, hoping that whatever they just saw was nothing but a trick of the light.

*****

Back in the hallway, Draco started coming back from his high after he noticed his boyfriend wasn’t paying attention to him anymore.  


“Danny?” He whispered, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s dark hair. Danny turned his head back around, his eyes returning to their normal icy blue.  


“Nothing,” Danny murmured, locking his lips with Draco’s soft ones, and running his hands up to the small of Draco’s back. He pressed the white haired boy closer to himself and tugged on Draco’s bottom lip with his straight white teeth, no elongated canines in sight. Draco sighed and let him have passage. Mine indeed, he thought with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fma-forever-in-my-heart  
> FF: Percy's Panda Pillow Pet
> 
> Check out my other stuff and obsess with me on Tumblr!<3
> 
> If anyone is interested, I started writing another ectodragon fic. It’s most likely going to be a multi-chapter fic and a lot of planning and backstory is going into it. It’s also very AUish, although it all centers on the HP world (which is funny because I've only seen the movies and read the first book, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯). And Danny is a vampire! Draco was raised a muggle! So yeah, check it out when I put up the prologue/ first chapter.


End file.
